To Be Jealous
by TashiDaPandaWolf
Summary: Jealousy is a cruel and heartless bitch who consumes whomever she desires. When a plan backfires, an unworthy peasant tries to steal whats Natsus, and hes having a hard time telling himself that he loves the celestial mage. It's Fire vs Water as Natsu tries to win back whats his! Romance, Humor, Action, Drama, Friendship-1st person Natsu-Language, sexual content


**Chapter One,**

 **More Broke Than Usual**

Gray and Juvia sat down across from me, his ugly face instantly putting me in a bad mood. I flicked him off and stuck my tongue out at him. "What do you want, Ice-balls?" I sneered, ignoring Lucy's little speech about, I don't know, probably destroying things again. _Honestly Luce, I don't know why you do this. You know I'm not gonna change._

"Same old, same old, Fire-fuck." Gray shot a dirty look my way.

"You look like you're trying to fight me, Snow-fairy." I squinted at him.

"Maybe I am, Flame-princess." He cracked his knuckles.

"THEN COME AT M-" A ruler being chucked at my head stopped me.

"Natsu!" Lucy huffed at me "Are you listening?!" She gave me a mean look.

"No." I shrugged with a light smile on my face before grabbing the ruler and throwing it with all my power across the table at Gray. Gray snatched it from where it landed after it ricocheted off of his head and threw it back my direction.

"NATSU!" She snapped, catching the ruler and hitting me across the head with it.

"Don't worry Luce," I looked at her, slightly impressed "I get the jist; Break less things, learn more control, blah blah blah!" I flicked a flame at Gray, who quickly stood up and slammed his hands on the table.

"SIT THE HELL DOWN!" Lucy chopped at Gray with the ruler, causing him to hold his head and sit back down "Natsu you need to understand the entire thing! We lost all of the jewel we earned from the request, repairing damage _you_ caused!"

"Alright, alright!" I held my hands up surrender-like to keep Lucy from hitting me again "I'll try harder next time!"

"YOU BETTER!" She glared at me. It was kinda scary, but nowhere near Erza's satanic gaze.

I looked over to see Gray trying his hardest to stifle his laughs "LIKE YOU'RE ANY DIFFERENT!" I snarled at him, standing up and pointing at him.

"Damn it Natsu! There's just no getting through to you!" Lucy yelled heading towards the guildhall's exit.

"What's wrong with Lucy?" Gray watched her for a second before turning It's me. I shrugged and Lucy turned around, staring at the table angrily. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted her keys and before I could say or do anything, Gray said, loud enough for Lucy to hear; "Is she on her period or something?"

 _I'd be able to smell it._

"No!" Lucy hit Gray with her ruler again before grabbing her keys and hooping them on their little hook "I am not. I swear to Mavis, Gray, if I hear you say something like that again I'll cut off your dick." She pointed fiercely at him with the ruler.

"Calm down, Luce!" I raised a brow at her. _She sure as hell is moody._ "What's wrong with you?"

"I'M PERFECTLY FUCKING CAPABLE OF BEING MAD WITHOUT BEING ON MY PERIOD!" She began stabbing at Gray, and a loud chorus of cheering came from all the ladies in the guild.

Juvia jumped on Lucy, knocking her to the ground and I heard her whisper evilly " _If you touch Gray-sama again Juvia's going to hurt you, Love rival."_

"Love rival?" Lucy pushed Juvia off of her, before squinting at me and Gray and finally leaving.

"I wonder what's up with her." I watched as the door closed behind her and she pulled out her portable lacrama.

"You probably pissed her off." Gray rolled his eyes at me.

"Shut up, ice-fairy." I glared at him.

"YO-"

"Maybe Natsu should go say sorry to Love R- Lucy." Juvia interrupted Gray

I watched the door for a second before deciding Juvia was right "Alright, I'll do that." I walked to the door before looking back to see Juvia giving me a thumbs up and Gray signaling for Gajeel and Levy to come over, and when they did Juvia's bright smile quickly faded and she looked away.

 _Maybe she just wanted to be alone with that prick. Why does she even like him? He's an ice asshole. An icehole. I better go say sorry anyway._

I pushed through the doors and spotted Lucy. I ran up behind her before some random kid stepped in my way, followed by like a billion others. "Hey Luce!" I called "Lucy!" She ignored me. _How rude._

I pushed my way through the line and caught up to her again, placing my hand on her shoulder this time. "Hey, Lucy.. I'm sorry okay?" I flashed a grin.

She glanced my way before looking down to the ground with a frown "It's fine." She sighed

"Hey what's wrong?" I removed my hand and stopped walking.

Lucy looked back to me and stopped for a second "My landlord says I have to move out or pay a bill that's to big for me. I have three days to pay up or move out." She pouted and kept walking

"Well why don't you just pay the bill?" I walked with her.

"I'm broke."

"You've always been broke." I raised a brow at her.

"I'm more broke than usual." She looked up at me.

My heart twinged when our eyes met. Her normally lifelike and happy amber eyes seemed so dull and sad. It physically hurt me to see her looks so sad. I gulped and looked away "How did you even get so broke so that you can't pay one month's bill?" I started walking, only for Lucy to grab my arm.

"It's your fault." She hissed spitefully "Always spending the reward money before we can even claim it." She squeezed my arm and gave me a look that normally comes from Gray before she sighed, let me go and looked at the brick road "And it's not just one month.. it's four…"

"Well jeez Luce!" I punched her shoulder.

"Natsu, I'm going to fucking cut you." Lucy glared at me as she walked away.

"Alright alright!" I said holding my hands up.

 _Man…. This isn't good… OR MAYBE IT IS!  
_ "Hey Luce!" I caught up to her "Real quick, how much do you owe?"

"About 300,000 jewel.." She sighed.

 _WELL FUCK NEVERMIND._

"Holy shit."

"That's what I'm saying." She looked up at me "Are you done now? Can I go pack?"

"Yeah, go ahead." I smiled at her, and before she could walk away I grabbed her arm "Don't worry Luce, I got your back." I gave her my normal toothy grin.

She lightly chuckled "You can try, but I don't think-"

"Hey, I'm a Fairy Tail wizard aren't I? We can accomplish anything!"

The edges of her lips curled slightly "Sure."

* * *

I scanned the request board looking for the biggest reward. One caught my eye, but it had to do with a monster and fighting and me plus fighting equals no reward so I can't do that one. Mirajane posted two new requests, one with the reward being 900,000J. I grabbed the dark paper.

"Monster.." _Ugghhh_ "Need strong mages.." ' _mag_ es…' _I couldn't give all the money to Luce…_ "Urgent.." _Maybe if he or she needs this monster gone so bad they won't-_ "Any damages taken off of reward.." _Never mind._

I put the paper back on the board and picked up the other one, Just then, Erza, Wendy and Levy came up next to me, glancing down at the paper in my hand.

"Oh! A ball?!" Erza swiped the paper from my hand.

"Bhe-"

"I'm going. No question." Erza said before I could protest.

"But I need the reward money!" I tried to grab the paper back, only for Erza to push me away with one hand and hold the paper out of reach with the other.

"What are you going to do with all of 300,000J?!" Erza raised a brow at me.

"Well it's for Lucy, I've been stealing all the money we earn in requests by breaking every little thing I can get my hands on, and now she owes around 300,000J to her landlord if she wants to stay in her house."

"AWWW!" Levy smiled brightly "So you're going to take her to a ball, and then surprise her with the money!" The bluenette began fangirling "I wanna see this! I'm coming!"

"But-"

"I wanna come too." Wendy looked up to me.

"I didn't want to bring Lucy." I protested.

"To bad." Erza crossed her arms.

"Guys,"

"We're coming!" Levy grinned at me.

"You won't be getting any pay." I crossed my arms.

"Fine with us." All three of them said in unison.

"Damn it." I looked away, rolling my eyes.

I walked over to the bar to find Mirajane handing Laxus a draft "Ay, Mira," I waved her over "I'm going on this request."

She pulled a huge binder out from under the bar and walked over to me, dropping the binder on the counter, turning to the last page and writing my name on the name slot "Only you?"

"Ye-"

"No, me, Wendy, Levy and Lucy are going as well." Erza came up next to me.

"N-"

"Oh Natsu, you've got a harem now?" Mira chuckled teasingly.

"Wait what?" Levy and Wendy squeeked.

"Oh Mavis." I slammed my face on the counter, only for Gajeel to come up behind me and grab me by my scarf.

"Natsu has a what with who?" He looked at Mira.

"I do not have a harem with Levy." I sighed pulling my scarf away from him "I don't have a harem at all."

"Then what are you doing?" He crossed his arms and sneered at me.

" _I_ wanted to go to a ball alone and.. do.. whatever it was I had to do-"

"You didn't read the paper?" Erza took the freshly stamped request from Mirajane

"I didn't have the-"

"Keep explaining what the fuck it is you're doing with Levy." Gajeel grabbed my scarf again and pulled me up closer to his face, a very mean look on his face and a fairly aggressive stance finding it's way to his form.

I looked back to Levy, finding the small girl's face bright red "Cool it Gear-head." I climbed up his torso and kicked him in the head, flipping away from him and landing in a crouch "I don't like Levy that way."

"I'm surprised he even knows what a harem is." Erza chuckled.

"Dragons sometimes have harems." Gajeel looked over to Erza before looking back at me, a very hateful glare pissing me off "Not that often though."

"Anyway, I didn't even want them to come along, they just kinda included themselves." I crossed my arms.

"I'm going if Levy's going." Gajeel huffed.

"Because you _LO-O-OVE_ her!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Damn ri-" Gajeel looked over to Levy and the words died in his mouth "Bitch, please." He crossed his arms and looked away "When did you become Happy?"

"Uh, Natsu." Erza caught my attention, just before I was about to pounce on Gajeel

"What?" I snapped, causing her to give me a bone-chilling look "W-what?" I said gentler

"The paper says 'formal.'"

"Yeah, and?" I stood up, scratching my ear.

"Gajeel's coming to huh?" Erza passed the paper to Wendy.

"N-"

"Yes." Gajeel interrupted me, with a glare.

"Fine." _I swear if you ruin this Gajeel Redfox I will fucking murder you._

"Okay, boys.." Erza smiled "Do either of you know what 'formal' means?"

* * *

I looked in the mirror with a frown staring at the absolutely hideous tux Erza forced me to wear "I don't like this Erza." I pulled at the purple fabric.

"Let me see it." She called from outside the fitting rooms.

"No, it's gross." I crossed my arms.

"At least come out here and get the other tux." She huffed.

 _There is no way I'm going anywhere with this thing on. Not even 10 feet._ I stripped off the tux, not even caring to fold the oddly colored fabric before draping it over my arm and walking out of my fitting room. "Uh.." I went down one hallway, only for me to come across a dead-end "This place a maze…" A door behind me opened and a guy walked out. Without hesitation, he began walking away. _Oh this is gonna seem so creepy.._ As casually as I could, I followed him, feeling very awkward every time we walked past a mirror. When we finally reached the end of the maze, the man darted away, it surprised me and out of instinct I nearly chased him.

"Natsu." Erza waved me over.

"Why would anyone wear this?" I gave her the tux only for a guy to send a rude glare my way. I looked over only to quickly look away "I mean, it's too fancy, only the most sophisticated of people would even dare to wear something so great." _Oh Mavis the one person in the world who would ever wear a purple tux happened to be right there when I said like that._

"Wha- you-" She sighed "Nevermind go try this one on, _Gray._ "

"What does that mean?!" I sneered at her.

"The only man I know who willingly wears his underwear in public is Gray." She crossed her arms.

"Wha-" I looked down and remembered I didn't put on my pants or vest "I mean.." I shrugged and looked over to see two girls giggling in my direction. I shrugged and stood tall. _I don't understand why girls get so shy or offended when people check them out. I mean, it's like ' Yeah, I'm sexy, thank you, wanna take a picture? '_

"Take this and go try it on." Erza handed me another tuxedo.

I didn't get a good look at it but I could tell it was black.. So that's an improvement. I followed the scent I left behind when I followed that guy, and every now and then, when no one was around, I carved little arrows into the walls with my nail, so I wouldn't get lost again. When I found my changing room, I quickly threw on the tux, and I was impressed.

The black tuxedo had a deep firery red under.. thing and a tie that was the same deep red, with very dark flames that went halfway up the tie… Which was loosely tied around my neck… Because ties are stupid. The shoes Erza gave me were a very dark and shiny black with the sole being the same shade of red as the tie and under-shirt-coat-tuxedo-thing. I found my way out of the dressing room labrinth and walked up to Levy.

Levy was clad in a dark gray dress that poofed out towards the bottom and had glittery, light gray frill at the bottom. The dress stopped just above her calf and started just below her collarbone with no sleeves. A shimmery light gray bow was tied around her stomach, leaving a extra glittery white bow on her hip. When she noticed me she smiled and spun around, revealing that the back of her dress went way down to nearly the small of her back.

"Isn't it pretty?!" Levy smiled, before her eyes found my tie and she pulled me towards her. She bit her lip and frowned, and I nearly lost my shit.

 _She- She's too short. She can't tie my tie.._ I snorted, trying my hardest not to break out laughing "Y-you need me to sit down," I snorted "Sh-Shortie?"

"Y-yes please.." She pouted.

I scooted behind her and sat on the padded bench behind her. She turned around and made an awkward smile "It sucks being short." Levy sighed fixing and tying my tie.

"I know. Or I did." I nearly lost it again "When I was 7."

"I will strangle you with this tie, Natsu." Levy sighed.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gajeel step out of the dressing room, his light gray tie nearly perfect. He looked up to me and quickly pulled it apart, draping it over his neck and rushing our direction.

"Thanks." I stood up and stepped backwards over the bench, only to bump into someone, and have them wrap their very manly and muscular arms around my shoulders "Oh, jeez!" I tried pulling away "I'm sorry, just let go!"

"Natsu shut up." Erza huffed behind me.

 _ShitwhatErza?!_

I turned around to see Erza holding me. _FUCK WHAT?_

"Oh, hey Erza, uh, you have very, um, very nice and v- _very_ wom-womanly arms!" I sputtered nervously.

"Um.. Thank you..?" She let me go and patted my shoulders.

"Oh." Erza bore a dull green dress that clung to her, and stopped just above her knees. The same scarlet color of her hair formed a band at the bottom of her dress, and made up the sleeves, which stopped mid-bicep, with a red pair of high heels to match.

"Do you like it?" She must have noticed me looking her up and down.

"No," Erza huffed at my response "It looks like someone puked on you."

She clenched her fists, and out of instinct, I flinched "Whatever. How do you like your tuxedos boys?"

"It's cool I guess." Gajeel huffed behind me, and I turned to actually get a look at it. He had a dark gray overcoat with the same light gray from Levy's dress as his under-shirt-coat-thing. The light gray tie had dark gray stripes to match his tux and the shoes he wore were light gray. Out of curiousity I looked over to see Levy had her normal shoes on.

"Yeah, mines great, Levy aren't you going to buy any new shoes?" _Girls normally wear heels to 'formal' events don't they?_

"Oh, I already bought a new pair, but at a different store." She smiled "They had to find my size seeing how I'm so.. _short.._ and they said it would take a while so I went to Romage'."

"Okay then." I smiled, before I looked over to Erza, who held a white box "What's that?"

"It's a dress for Lucy,-"

"No!" I sighed exaggeratedly.

"She's going. Now go give this to her and tell her we'll pick her up around eight." Erza shoved the box in my direction.

"UGH!" I grabbed the box and trudged towards the exit "Oh look at that we have to buy them, OH NOW THERE'S A LINE! I should just go alone, I'm pretty sure this stuff is expensive and-"

"Just knowing you is expensive." Erza crossed her arms "I already bought them," She pointed to one of the people who worked there, who was going around with a lacrama "I used _that_ lacrama."

"Fine." I rolled my eyes "Can I at least change back to my clothes?" I stalled.

"No."

"UGH!" I flicked Erza off then ran away before she could kill me.

* * *

 **Okay. Here's To Be Jealous. Did I give you guys an ETA?**

 **I dunno. I'm completely rewriting this, so it's taking longer than I thought. I've decided to only make each chapter 3000 words, but that's still a lot. At first I was like 'FINISH THE WHOLE STORY, THEN GIVE THEM IT WEEK BY WEEK SO YOU DON'T LOOK LIKE A FLAKEY ASS' But then I was typing like "OMG this takes forever, and they'll forget about me…" So I'm going to give you this chapter to follow or whatever you do and I'll think of how often I wanna post. I still love you guys *Throws Confetti***

 **Make sure to review/PM me cause otherwise, even though you proved you read Teach Me How To Fight, I feel like no ones reading this. Tell me what you like, what you don't lie, if I'm doing a good job or not, HELL TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN. I'm going off of a Note-set that's complete shit. One of the notes legit say: GREAT GOOGELY MOOGELY. And another says "WADDEFAK DEED YEW JUS SEH?" lIKE REALLY. WHAT AM I GONNA DO WITH THAT?**

 **I love you guys. Dunno when imma post the next chapper. Bai**

 **~Sincecrcily an asshole**

 **(I spelled it wrong on purpose)**

 **(I'de also like to note that I user firey instead of fiery you have to deal with it. And Ay (A) Aye(I) and when I put a ' after an e in a work i mean for it to be like it's above it so Romage' is Rowmahjsh and not rum age. That's all bye.)**


End file.
